Difunctional low molecular weight (number average molecular weight between 1000 and 25,000 daltons) copolymers of vinylidene fluoride (VF2) with perfluoro(methyl vinyl ether) (PMVE) and difunctional copolymers of tetrafluoroethylene (TFE) with PMVE have been disclosed in US 20090105435 A1. A functional group is located at each end of the copolymer main chain (sometimes referred to as “telechelic”). Functional groups disclosed include iodine, allyl, hydroxyl, carboxyl and nitrile.
It would be desirable to have low molecular weight fluoropolymers of the type disclosed in US 20090105435 A1 wherein each end of the main polymer chain has an acrylate or methacrylate group. Such fluoropolymers could be used as intermediates in the synthesis of other fluoropolymers and could also be vulcanized to form tough coatings, seals, o-rings, gaskets etc.